50 shades of Uchiha
by savage6.9
Summary: Never did she think that the person she had fallen in loved would hurt her in such way. She had fallen in love with the wrong person. She didn't heed his warning. Warning contains S&M. Please read at your own risk. Sasuhina Sasuke/Hinata
1. Chapter 1

**_I don't own Naruto or 50 shades. This is teaser chapter._**

This is my own version of this story.

* * *

"When you're in here, you are completely mine," he breathes, each word slow and measured. "To do with as I see fit. Do you understand?"

His gaze is so intense. She nods,her mouth dry, her heart thumping for a way out of her chest.

"Take your shoes off," he orders softly.

She swallow, and rather clumsily, she takes them off. He bends and picks them up and de- posits them beside the door.

"Good. Don't hesitate when I ask you to do something. Now I'm going to peel you out of this dress. Something I've wanted to do for a few days if I recall. I want you to be comfortable with your body, Hinata. You have a beautiful body, and I like to look at it. It is a joy to behold. In fact, I could gaze at you all day, and I want you unembarrassed and unashamed of your nakedness. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?" He leans over her, glaring. "Yes, Sir."

"Do you mean that?" he snaps. "Yes, Sir."

"Good. Lift your arms up over your head."

She does as instructed, and he reaches down and grabs the hem. Slowly, he pulls her dress up over her thighs, her hips, her belly, her breasts, her shoulders, and over her head. He stands back to examine her and absentmindedly folds her dress, not taking his eyes off her. He places it on the large chest beside the door. Reaching up, he pulls at her chin, his touch searing her

"You're biting your lip," he breathes. "You know what that does to me," he adds darkly. "Turn around.


	2. not an update sorry

Lol I'm gonna delete the previous chapters within time. My original plan was to do the first 2 chapters just like the book. But it would seem like someone didn't like this. So I'll be redoing my own chapters and posting them sometime next week. I have an event I have to attend to and won't have any time this week. I'm truly sorry if I offended anyone. Like I said I was going to copy the whole thing I was going to add my own twist on the next chapter. I was a little hurt but I'll get passed it. Much love savage.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a beautiful morning or at least that's how it felt like for the blue haired girl who sitting outside the patio. She enjoyed taking morning sun, she believed it was good for her skin but also it was rather peaceful. She always loved to drink a cup of coffee in the morning and watch the sunrise. But today she couldn't enjoy it like she had hoped. She had an exam that was actually due tomorrow,she was freaked out about it. She didn't doubt her ability on writing it or what to actually write. She was four months away from graduating,she needed this essay to be perfect. She felt like she needed to do this for herself. Growing up with only her mother to look after her, she felt like she needed to do this for her mom felt like owed her mother is that much after all she sacrificed so much for her.

Hinata was about to walking into the living room when Ino came out looking sick as ever. Ino nose almost resembled a cherry with a little bit of snot coming out.

"Hinata. This is horrible look at me" Ino said groggy. Hinata did admit she looked a little bad but even though she still looked beautiful in her messy bun and cute bunny pajamas on. Ino was a beautiful blond with blue eyes, her skin was flawless. Hinata always wondered why wasn't she blessed with good genes like that. Hinata dismissed the thoughts about her bling friends immediately.

"I'm sorry Ino. You definitely look under the weather. Can I do anything for you?" Hinata asked her as she put a strand of hair behind her ear.

Ino sniffed and looked at Hinata"Yes. Actually Hinata today was the day I was supposed to the interview. You know with Mr. Uchiha?"

Hinata nodded her head in understanding. She had a bad feeling about this.

"Hinata obviously I can not go. Please Hinata I need you to do this for me"

Hinata stood there silent for a few seconds before answering. If she was hearing correctly Ino had just asked her to interview the CEO of Uchiha industries. Ino was obviously coming down with something.

"I...Ino I...c..can't do it. You're asking for too much. W...why don't y..you just cancel and-"

"No Hina please it took me six months to get this interview. We're graduation in less than four months. Hinata please"

Hinata bit her lip, she heard the plead in her friends voice. She knew Ino had tried very hard to get this interview. She was surprised when Ino had actually succeeded. Well then again who wouldn't when you're calling the office about ten times a day each day. Hinata was amazed about her commitment to this.

Hinata let out a shaky breath "Alright..I..I'll do it"

Ino smiled gleefully at her "Thank you Hinata I could hug you right now"

Hinata immediately took a step back"N..No! Ino that's fine"

Ino giggled softly"Don't worry Hinata. I wouldn't want you to get sick. Now go get ready you have to leave in an hour"

Hinata frowned at herself when she looked in the mirror. She had pale skin with eyes too big for her face. She had worn her blue jeans with knee length booth and a purple sweater that she loved so much. Ino had insisted that she borrowed one of her casual suits but of course she denied the offer. She loved Ino taste in clothes but she felt like its wasn't meant for her. Hinata clicked her tongue in annoyance, she grabbed her satchel from the bed and headed to the living room where Ino was already comfortable like a couch potato.

Ino reached for the coffee table giving Hinata a couple of items."Here are the questions and my mini-disc recorder. Just press record here. If you can't take notes don't worry about it I'll go based of the recording anyways"

Hinata put the items in her satchel "um…Ino…I don't know anything about this guy. Maybe you can give me a rundown?" Hinata tried to keep the nervousness at bay but failed miserably.

Ino gave her reassuring smile" Please don't worry Hinata you'll be fine. I made specific questions. Just press record. Again don't worry about taking notes I'll take care of it"

"Thanks Ino. " Hinata looked down trying to keep herself from biting her lips.

"I know you could do this Hinata. Thanks for doing this for me"

Hinata smiled and grabbed her satchel. She walked outside and got in her old school Volkswagen beetle. She loved her car very much. Even though she knew it wasn't anything like Ino's Audi, she loved it cause it was a classic. As she turned on the engine she was feeling more of a nervous wreck. She was Hinata Hyuga, she had a huge problem stuttering when she was a teenager. And it mostly happened during high school when her crush was around. Hinata shook it off and drove off. She hoped the CEO was some old guy who wouldn't intimidate her as much. .

She reached her destination, the big twenty story building. All curved glass and steel. Uchiha Corp written on the big glass double doors. It's a quarter to two when she arrives. She walked to the Secretary on the front desk. She was wearing black suit and even though she was seated she looked like she had a nice body.

"I'm here to see Mr. Uchiha. Hinata Hyuga for Ino Yamanaka" Hinata spoke nervously.

"Excuse me one moment, Miss Hyuga." She arched her eyebrow slightly as she stand self consciously before her. Hinata was regretting not listening to Ino when she had offered her one of her formal suits. She honestly thought she was fine in her purple jacket and her regular jeans and knee high boots. But when she looked to her left she felt like face palming herself. The only thing Hinata could do right now, was act like the receptionist didn't imitate. Even though she wasn't dressed like the people around her she was not about to let them feel like she was under them. Hinata straighten herself up and tried to look more imitating herself. Or at least she hoped.

"Miss Hyuga. Mr Uchiha is waiting for you, Miss Hyuga. Please sign here." She pointed to the clipboard next to Hinata "You'll want the last elevator on the right, press for the twentieth floor." She smiled kindly at her, amusement in her eyes. Hinata doesn't think nothing of it until she hands her a pass that has the words VISITOR imprinted on it. Hinata couldn't help her smirk. It was obvious she didn't belong there at all. Thanking her, she walked over to the bank of elevator past the two security men who are both far more smartly dressed than she was in their well-cut black suits.

She walked inside hoping that the elevator would get stuck. The doors slid open, and she was in another large lobby with the same glass and steel doors. In the from was another desk of sandstone and another young blonde woman dressed impeccably in black and white who stood up to greet her.

"Miss Hyuga, could you wait here, please?" She pointed to a seated area of white leather chairs.

Behind the leather chairs is a spacious glass walled meeting room with an equally spacious dark wood table and at least twenty matching chairs around it. She was amazed by the decor. Of course usually old business man like to have everything in fashionably order.

Hinata slowly say Sat down and fetched the questions for her satchel. She honestly did try to read them at least to go through them on more time,hoping it would help her with her stuttering. Hinata hands couldn't stop shaking from the nervousness. She exhaled and tried to gather herself.

Hinata felt like running out of there. She couldn't stand it, she felt like the walls were closing in on her.

Another elegant, well dressed blond came out of Mr. Uchiha office. Hinata definitely thought she didn't belong here. This was definitely an interview Ino had to do. But now she was stuck and there was no going back.

"Miss Hyuga. Mr. Uchiha is ready for you" The blond smiled at her.

"Thank you" she croaked, she cleared her throat and thanked her again. Hinata was sure there was some panic in her voice.

"You don't need to knock – just go in." She smiled kindly. Hinata pushed open the door and stumble through, tripping over her own feet, and falling head first into his office.

Hinata wished the earth will swallow her whole at this point. Why weren't her feet listening to her. She heard the worry voice of the secretary asking her if she was okay. Hinata gave her a simple nod and turned to desk in front of her. Hinata eyes widened, she blinked a few times to make sure she was actually seeing correctly.

"Miss Yamanaka." He said coldly, he stood up and made his way to her. He gave one look to his Secretary before she left them alone.

Hinata couldn't believe how young and attractive the guy in front of her was. He was tall, dressed in a fine black suit, white shirt, and black tie with unruly black colored hair and intense, bright obsidian eyes made her feel like he was starting into her soul. It took Hinata a few seconds before she could find her voice.

"umm…n...no...I'm..umm." Hinata stuttered. She took a deep breath and tried again.

"M…Miss Yamanaka is indisposed, s...so she sent me. I..I..hope you don't mind, Mr. Uchiha."

"And you are?" His voice is cold, but there was a hint of curiosity, but it's difficult for Hinata to tell due to his impassive expression.

"H…Hinata Hyuga. I….I.…I'm studying English Literature with Ino, um… … um… Miss Y.…Yamanaka at Washington State."

"I see" He said simply.

"Would you like to sit?" He nods his head her toward a white leather buttoned L-shaped couch. His office is way too big for just one man. In all honesty Hinata felt like his office was as big as her whole apartment maybe bigger. She walked down to the couch but before stopping on a painting that attracted her attention. The picture was a flower with lime green grass surrounding it. Looking closer into the picture it was smaller pictures. It was truly genius.

"A local artist. Sai," says Sasuke when he caught her gaze.

"it's actually quite extraordinary"Hinata murmured, distracted both by him and the painting. He cocked his head to one side and starred at her intently. To Hinata it seemed like he was debating on responding to her compliment.

Apart from the paintings, the rest of the office was cold, clean, and clinical. Hinata wondered if it reflected his personality. Hinata shook her head, disturbed at the direction of her thoughts, and retrieved Ino's questions from her satchel. Next, Hinata took out the mini-disc recorder and she was all fingers and thumbs, dropping it twice on the coffee table in front of her. Mr. Uchiha said nothing, the look of annoyance on his face.

"S….sorry," she stuttered. "I'm not used to this."

"Hn I would at least think that you came prepared" he said,his tone cold and clipped.

Hinata swallowed the visible lump on her throat"D….do y….you mind if I record your answers?"

Sasuke let small smirk fall on on his flawless face. "After all the time you took setting up the thing in your hands you ask me now?"

Hinata flushed.

"No, I don't mind." He answered a little amused by the situation.

"Did Ino, I mean, Miss Yamanaka, explain what the interview was for?"

"Yes. To appear in the graduation issue of the student newspaper as I shall be conferring the degrees at this year's graduation ceremony."

Hinata frowned, dragging her wayward attention back to the task at hand.

"Good," Hinata swallowed nervously. "I have some questions, Mr. Uchiha." Hinata smooths a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"isn't that the reason you're here?" he says, deadpan. Hinata cheeks heat at the realization, she sat up and squared her shoulders in an attempt to look taller and more intimidating. Pressing the start button on the recorder, Hinata tried to look professional.

"You're very young to have amassed such an empire. To what do you owe your success?" Hinata glanced up at him. She saw Sasuke eyes drift downwards.

"Business is all about people, Miss Hyuga, and I'm very good at judging people." He paused and stared at her. "My belief is to achieve success in any scheme one has to make oneself master of that scheme, know it inside and out, know every detail. I work hard, very hard to do that. I make decisions based on logic and facts. I don't let anyone stand in the way of my success."

"Maybe you're just lucky." This wasn't part of the questions but Hinata couldn't stand how arrogant he sounded.

Sasuke eyes hardened" I don't believe in luck Ms. Hyuga. I belive the harder you work the more success you have. I'm very strict on the way I run my company. Everything must be running smoothly. I don't leave things to luck. The way my company runs is by hiring people who actually know what they're doing. I don't like my time being wasted"

"You sound like a control freak." The words are out of her mouth before she could stop them.

Sasuke let a smirk fall on his face again. He leaned forward on his desk"Oh, I exercise control in all things, Miss Hyuga," he said without a trace of humor in his smile. Hinata looked at him, and he held her gaze steadily, impassive. Hinata felt like they weren't talking about the same subjects. She quickly moved on to the next question.

"Besides, immense power is acquired by assuring yourself in your secret reveries that you were born to control things," he continues, his voice soft. "Do you feel that you have immense power?" Hinata asked curiously.

"I employ over forty thousand people, Miss Hyuga. That gives me a certain sense of responsibility, power, if you will. If I were to decide I was no longer interested in the telecommunications business and sell up, twenty thousand people would struggle to make their mortgage payments after a month or so."

Hinata eyes went wide with shock "Don't you have a board to answer to?" Hinata asked, disgusted.

"I own my company. I don't have to answer to a board." Sasuke looked at her as if he was talking to toddler. Hinata flushed, feeling stupid and embarrassed.

"And do you have any interests outside your work?"

"I have varied interests, Miss Hyuga." A ghost of a smile touches his lips. "Very varied." And for some reason, Hinata was confounded and heated by his steady gaze. His eyes are alight with some wicked thought.

"But if you work so hard, what do you do to chill out?"

"Chill out?" He smiled, revealing perfect white teeth. Hinata held his gaze. She knew the guy in front of her was extremely handsome,but she also knew she didn't have a chance getting with him.

"Well, to 'chill out' as you put it I like fly around the world. I like to explore more of the beauty is has to offer us" He shifts in his chair.

Hinata nodded her head, she had always wanted to travel and the subject caught her interest.

"That sounds like your heart talking. You have a passion for nature?" Sasuke smirked once again. "Possibly. Though there are people who'd say I don't have a heart."

"Thats something sad to say. Why would they say that?"

"Because they know me well." His lip curls in a wry smile.

"Then you're like an open book?'

"I'm a very private person, Miss Hyuga. I go a long way to protect my privacy. I really don't like to get interviewed" he trailed off.

Hinata was greatly confused"Why did you agree to do this one?" "Because I'm a benefactor of the University, and for all intents and purposes, I couldn't get Miss Yamanaka off my back. She badgered and badgered my PR people, and I admire that kind of tenacity."

Hinata nodded her head in understanding. She knew Ino could talk anyone into anything. That's why she was there instead of studying. Thankfully she only had a couple of questions to go.

"You also invest in farming technologies. Why?"

"We can't eat money Ms. Hyuga. There's too many poverty in the world and not many people actually care about. I do what I can to actually help"

" Is it something you feel passionately about? Feeding the world's poor. Or is just so you could get a good reputation?"

Sasuke looked at amused, he didn't answer instead he just shrugged his shoulders

"It's business," he murmurs.

"You were adopted after your parents died. Did that make you the man you are today? Do you owe your success to your adoptive parents?"

Hinata stared at him, hoping was not offended.

Sasuke eyes hardened once more. "No."

"How old were you when you were adopted?"

"That's a matter of public record, Miss Hyuga." His voice was cold making Hinata shiver involuntary.

"Your wife must worry about you."

"I'm not married. And that's not a question"

"Are you gay, Mr. Uchiha?"

Sasuke eyes widened. He looked mortified by the question. Hinata flushed, she held the paper up"I...I'm extremely s…sorry I...its written here"

"No Hinata. I'm not"

That was the first he said her name. She felt her face heating up

Nervously, she tucked her loosened hair behind her ear.

He cocked his head to one side. "That question didn't come from you?" The blood drained from her head.

"N...no Miss Yamanaka she compiled the questions."

"Are you helping her with the students paper?"

Hinata shook her to the question.

"Did you volunteer to do this interview?" he asks, his voice deadly quiet.

His gaze was very strong, Hinata felt like she was compelled to the tell the truth.

" She's not well." her voice is weak and apologetic.

"Hn."

There's a knock at the door, and a blond Secretary walks in.

"Mr. Uchiha, forgive me for interrupting, but your next meeting is in two minutes."

"We're not finished here, Sandra. Please cancel my next meeting."

The Secretary hesitated. She's appeared lost and quite shocked. Sasuke turned his head slowly to face her and raised his eyebrows. She flushes bright pink.

"Very well, Mr. Uchiha," she muttered, then exits. He frowned, and turns his attention back to Hinata.

"Where were we, Miss Hyuga?"

"Please don't let me interrupt anything. I'm just about done here" Hinata said meekly.

Sasuke chuckled softly "Well neither do I. So tell me Ms. Hyuga. What are your plans for the future?"

Hinata blinked several times before answering. The question really caught her of guard. "I haven't really thought that far ahead. I'm just trying to get my doctors degree"

"Ah. So you're in the medical field" He said as he looked at the window next to them.

"We run an excellent internship program here," he said quietly.

Hinata raised her head to look at him. He was offering her a job. But she knew there was no way she could actually feel comfortable in his office.

"I'll keep that in mind Mr. Uchiha. I appreciate the offer." she grabbed the hem of her shirt tightly "but I'm not sure I'd fit in here."

"Why do you say that?" He cocked his head to one side, amusement in his eyes.

"Well for one I'm not a blond. And also I just don't see myself working here" she said bluntly.

"I'm actually intrigued by the color of your hair," he murmurs. His gaze was intense, all humor gone, and Hinata suddenly started feeling her stomach clench. clench suddenly. Hinata tears her eyes away quickly, standing up she retrieved the recorder from the table putting it away in her satchel.

"Would you like me to show you around?" he asked as they both walked to the door.

"No thank you. I actually have a long drive"

Sasuke glanced out of the window. It was pouring pretty bad "Well, you'd better drive carefully." His tone was authoritative.

"Yes sir," she replied sort of mockingly.

Sasuke eyes narrowed, speculatively.

"Thank you for the interview, Mr. Uchiha."

"The pleasure's been all mine," he said smirking.

"Until we meet again, Miss Hyuga."

To Hinata is sounded like be was certain they will meet again. She wanted to with this guy. He intimidated her greatly. She wasn't going to voice out her opinion of him so instead she just nodded.

Sasuke opened the door widely and he walked with her to the elevator. Hinata looked at the Secretaries who seemed surprised.

The doors open, and Hinata quickly got in desperate to escape. When she turn to look at him, he's leaning against the doorway beside the elevator with one hand on the wall. He really is very, very good-looking. It's distracting. His burning black eyes gaze at her .

"Hinata" he said as a farewell.

"Sasuke" Hinata replied. And mercifully, the doors close.

* * *

Okay so I added my own twist and there will more to come. Most of you have not read the actual book so I'm also trying to keep it almost the same. I really loved the movie. I guess I'm a sucker for angst. Anyways I'm very sorry for really long wait. I have my own demons I have to deal with right now. Please review much love savage.


End file.
